Clones
by Leo Darkrose
Summary: In the past Natsu found out that he has a twin brother named Drake and Happy found out that hehas a twin brother named Sad but are they really their twins, when they are much high skilled in their magic. Their is a dangrouse wizard that clones people but clones them from that person's true magic power, only to destory their other half. Will Lucy find out the ture secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Natsu's twin

It was another day in Fairytail, where everyone joked and laughed together, as well as fighting now and then over something wired but Lucy and Levi were chatting about past events that have happened in Fairytail while Lucy was there and wasn't, it interested Lucy to get to know a lot about Fairytail and its members.

"So Levi, tell me is there anymore members that I should know about that I haven't met yet" Lucy asked as she looked around and laughed at her follow members "Well that I can think of there are two other members that haven't shown up yet but I guess he wouldn't be around yet since he is an SS class member" Levi said while watching what Gajeel was doing (which was eating iron) "What really another SS class member, like Gildarts?" Lucy said sounding shocked and turned her attention to Levi, Levi turned and looked at Lucy and smiled and then said "Yeah, he's the same age as us but he is strong, even Natsu or even Erza can't beat him" "What really? I understand Natsu but Erza" Lucy was shocked hearing about the mystery boy that Levi was talking about.

"You should ask Natsu, if you want to know more about him, he's more close to him than anyone here" Levi said turning her head to spot Natsu and Gajeel fighting and laughing at them, Lucy turned her head to see what Levi was laughing at and then she laughed at what was going on, 'Maybe I should ask him later' Lucy thought to herself.

A couple of hours later, Lucy was walking down the streets along with Gray, Natsu, Happy and Erza they were about to head out for a mission, 'Maybe I should ask Natsu now' Lucy thought to herself and then looked back towards Natsu, who was arguing with Gray as usual, Lucy signed and Erza noticed "What's wrong Lucy?" Erza asked stopping the cart she was pulling, "Oh nothing just thinking about something is all" Lucy answered waving her arms in a surrender style "What about?" Happy asked joining in on the girls conversation, Natsu and Gray stopped fright and started looking confused at why everyone has stopped "Well it's about what Levi said, when I spoke to her earlier "Lucy said looking at everyone and then at the floor where she saw Plu at her feet, Erza looked at her and then asked "What did she say?" "She said there was another SS class wizard within fairytail that I haven't had the chance to meet yet" Lucy answered and then looked at everyone; they all looked like they were in deep thought.

Then something clicked in Natsu's head and said "She must of been talking about Drake and Sad" he had a smile on his face as he said the two names that he announced "Oh you mean Natsu's twin which is better than him" Gray said with a smile on his face as well but also was laughing at his comment, everyone looked so happy when Natsu said the two names but Lucy was more confused than ever, "So this Drake and Sad who are they?" "They are the double of Natsu and Happy, but different completely" Gray explained while Natsu and Happy were dancing around singing something about Drake and Sad, "You'll understand when you meet them" Erza said while picking her stuff up and moving on to the mission with everyone else.

They had reached their decantation for the mission but something was not right, for there was no town at that location just some ruins "Ok where is the town or is the person meeting us here?" Gray asked looking at Erza for the mission information, Erza looked over the mission flier but there wasn't any useful information on it at all "Hmmm...We'll wait a couple of minutes and see what happens" Erza said putting the flier away and the sat down on a nearby rock, they all agreed to wait a bit longer.

An hour had gone by and Natsu was getting board with waiting around so he decided to look around for something that relates to the mission given to them, as he was looking around he had bumped into something soft and big, it was a giant fire bird and it did not look happy at all, so it attacked Natsu then Natsu attacked back which got the others attention as well, "Hey isn't that the same as the picture on the flier?" Lucy asked looking back and forth between the flier and the bird "Now that you think about it yeah it does" Happy said from over Lucy's shoulder, but as they was going to tell the others Natsu came flying at them and knocking them over, Erza and Gray had joined in with the fight but they did get a chance to land a hit on it the first time, as the fight progress they all was out of breath, "Are we even leaving any marks on it?" Gray asked looking at the bird but can see there isn't any marks there "Damn it" Erza said from the side of Gray holding her side and then said "It will have to turn into an SS class mission it strong and I don't turn strong opponents down" Gray nodded his head in agreement, but Natsu was still fighting the bird that is when he got knocked into a stone wall and the bird wouldn't get off of him and that made the others panic because Natsu had lost all his strength due the fight, the bird was going to attack when suddenly something made it fly across the field and into another stone wall.

Natsu dropped to the floor trying to catch his breath, as everyone else was shocked at what had happened "Geez you guys seem to be weaker than the last time I saw you" a voice said out of nowhere make everyone snap out of shock and started looking around for the mystery voice, but Natsu didn't have to look far for the person the voice belong to was right in front of him but as the dust cleared a bit more for vision Natsu was sure who it was, it was no one other than "DRAKE!" Natsu shouted earning Erza and Gray's attention and more importantly Lucy the person who wants to meet him, "Hey Natsu, I see your having a bit of trouble with this mission" Drake said with a smirk on his face and the turns to see the bird standing up again and is ready for attacking again "I can handle it, just need the little boost and rest" Natsu said while laughing, the others just sat back and let Natsu and Drake finish beating the bird before they started to talk with each other.

The bird was defeated and they all were sitting around a little camp area, "So how is everyone?" Drake asked looking at everyone and then spots that there was a new member in the group "Oh I'm a new member the name is Lucy" Lucy said as she noticed that he was looking at her "Nice to meet you" Drake said and then looked towards Natsu who was fight the cats for some fish or meat and it made him chuckle, "Anyway I see you have improved in fighting Drake, found something new in your mission?" Gray asked trying to ignore Natsu's little fight for food "No the lead was a faulty one again, so what's changed at fairytail apart from your lot not ageing?" Drake asked looking over and Gray and then went into his bag to pull out a map and a pen "How do you know about that? And that there is other new member apart from Lucy have join the guild" Gray said and looked over at Drake's map and seen where Drake has been over the years, Drake looked up and saw that Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Happy and Gray were looking at his map and then they all looked at him "I bumped into Gildarts not long back" Drake said as he folded the map and then placed it back into his bag, then suddenly in the corner of his eye he saw something moving it was some strange bugs carrying a piece of everyone hair apart from his, Natsu, Happy and Sad, he went to grab one of them to examine it "What you looking at Drake?" Natsu asked looking over his shoulder "Just some bugs, moving behind Lucy there" Drake said pointing at them but said it so that the others didn't hear, he manged to grab one without any of the others noticing and placed it in a tub and into his bag to look at later "Don't tell anyone about it" Drake said turning to Natsu, Natsu understood and didn't say a word about it and told the others that they was going to head back and collect their reward money, before heading back to the guild but Drake and Sad their goodbye and that they would meet them back at the guild for they had something to do, so they all parted way.

Lucy looked back to watch Drake leave with Sad and thought about how Drake and Sad looked like Natsu and Happy but be total opposite to each other, like were twins but something was off between each other something that make them the same, but she could come to conclusion about it just yet, so she just left it at Drake is Natsu complete twin in many ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The SS mission argument

Normal pov:

Natus and gang returned to the guild and as Drake asked they didn't tell anyone about meeting him or what they had seen, Erza came up with a cover story to give to the master, Gray was sat down at a table with Juvia, Wendy was talking to Romeo, Natsu was standing by the door with Happy and Lucy was sat down on a nearby table not far from Natsu, she was watching the guild do it's everyday stuff then she decided to pull out some paper, a pen and started to write about what is happening within the guild, she thought about writing about the mission but thought it wouldn't be a good idea in case someone looked over her shoulder and plus keeping her promise to Drake, so she carried on writing about everyone in the guild.

Lucy's pov:

I was writing an update on my story that I was secretly writing, when suddenly I hear Natsu and Happy shouting "THEY'RE HERE" I turn around only to watch Natsu and Happy running towards the people they saw, then I realised it would be Drake and Sad coming towards the guild, the master walked up to the door of the guild and saw the scene outside and heard him say "Welcome back Drake, Sad. How was the mission" "It went alright, how's my twin been doing these days" Drake said walking up to the master and dragging Natsu behind him "The usual" was all the master said before heading out to go somewhere "So Drake, where did you go this time?" someone in the guild asked, I turned around and saw that it was Cana "To an island east of here then to the a town North of here and then..." Drake said listening all the places he's been "Alright we get it you went everywhere" Cana said smiling and then downing a drink, I heard Drake laughing and then placing Natsu next to me and then him sitting in front of me before saying "So your my twin new partner, nice" "Yeah I am" I said placing my papers back into my back.

"So Lucy, what you doing later?" Drake asked smiling at me like he's planning something that involves me "Nothing but go home and finish of a book I'm writing, why?" I said looking towards him and then to Natsu as he was mumbling something "Just thought you would like to come and hang out with me is all, you know to get to know each other, you can bring Wendy and her friend Carla or something like that" Drake said looking around the room to spot Wendy "Yeah, why not and I'll let Wendy know" I said looking around as well to spot her and then I spotted her talking to Mira-Jane near the bar "Great I'll meet you at that ice-cream place near the river side" Drake said getting up and walking over to Erza, I nodded my head at him and then looked at Natsu he was staring at me and then I heard Happy say "You love him" I throw a chair at Happy which hit Gray, which Gray started on Natsu and then there was a big fight 'Oops my bad' I thought to myself before getting out of the way and then walking over to Wendy to let her know about meeting up with Drake later.

Drake's pov:

I walked over to Erza who was eating cake, "Hey Erza, what flavour you eating there?" I asked as I sat down next to her, she looked at me as she put a piece into her mouth, I chuckled at the scene and then she swallowed it and said "Strawberry" "I see, anyway does the master know about what happened before your return?" I asked looking around the guild to see that a fright started up, I shook my head and looked towards Erza again and heard her say "No, he doesn't but I don't see why we must keep it from him" "I'll tell you, when there is less ears around" I said before noticing something flying our way, I grabbed Erza's cake and then saw her get hit by the object, then the thing was thrown back and soon she joined in with the fright, I placed her cake back down and watched the fright unfold and laughed at everyone.

Later that day, I met up with Lucy, Wendy and Carla at the ice-cream shop as planned and we spoke about how they joined the guild, "So Drake, where's Sad?" Wendy asked looking around to see Sad "Oh he's gone fishing with Natsu and Happy" I said before taking a bite of my ice-cream, then I saw Lucy looking at me really hard like see was trying to figure out where she had seen me before, so I asked "What's wrong, Lucy?" "Oh nothing, it's just that in the sorcery weekly magazine your never in it, so where have I seen you before?" she said before taking a bite of her own ice-cream, I thought about it and then said "Maybe I bumped into you, during one of my missions or something" "Maybe your right" she said then looked away after hearing a noise coming from down the street, it also got the rest of us to look down, we got up and paid the bill and went down to see where the noise was coming from.

When we got to the bottom of the street and turned around the corner, we saw Gray and Natsu fighting again, I walked over and asked a girl with blue hair what happened and she just turned around then said "Juvia, saw Natsu hit Gray-sama after Gray-sama told he about a mission he was going on" "I see, I would think that would be the case, hang on I'll go and check with them" I said walking towards them, as I walked up to them they was still fighting so I just raised my fits and brought them down on their heads and they hit the ground and then jumped up to start a fight with me but stopped "Oh it's you Drake" they both said while looking at me, "So why you fighting this time?" I said getting straight to the point, they looked at each other and then at me and Gray started to say "Well I was just sitting here eating something, when Natsu comes up and says that he has a mission for our little team, I said 'I can't be bothered to do another mission yet' then he calls me a wimp, so I called him a fire freak and that's how it started" I nodded my head and then said "Now I see that happening, now that I have more details, thank you Gray but next time don't fight when Erza is just around the corner from you" I said looking at both of them and their faces dropped and then I looked at the mission Natsu had hold in his hands and I froze.

Natsu's pov:

After Drake stopped me and Gray from fighting, he took the piece of paper that had a job on it and when he looked at it he froze in place, I looked at Gray and then back at Drake and waved my hand in front of his face to see if he was all right, Drake didn't move so I grabbed the paper back from his hands and then said "What's wrong? Is it the job I picked out" Drake finally came round but as he came round he hit me on the head again before saying "How the hell did you get this job, it's an SS class mission, idiot" I just grinned and then said "Easy, I was a ninja" "In other words you got Happy to get it" Gray said after face palming himself and then walked over to the girls and said something to Lucy and Lucy started to Walk over.

Lucy's pov:

Gray walked over to me as I finished talking to Wendy and Juvia, when he was stood next to me he said "You better go and talk to Natsu then try and stop him from doing something stupid" I looked at him and then at Natsu, I nodded my head and started walking over to Natsu and Drake but as I got closer to them I heard Drake trying to talk Natsu about stealing a mission that's not for him, I got closer and said "What mission did he pick?" "This one" Natsu said holding up the flier in front of me, I took the flier and looked at it and what stood out the most was the SS symbol on it and gave it back to him and said "No way, Natsu. Remember the last time you took a S class mission, we were in big trouble for taking that mission, so no not again" "Oh come on Lucy, I wasn't just going to ask you, there was going to be me, you, Happy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Carla, I had it all planned out, beside look at the fine print" Natsu said pointing to the small writing at the bottom of the page.

Drake's pov:

I watched Lucy look at the paper again and then I saw her eyes dull then turned to Natsu and slammed the paper into his chest and said "No way Natsu" "What did it say, Lucy?" I asked looking at her, she looked over at me and pointed to the paper and walked off cursing Natsu under her breath, I took the paper from Natsu and took a closer look and then looked at Natsu and said "She's right Natsu, besides you can't do any of the SS class mission they take years to complete and you're not ready for that" "Oh come on Drake, I can do it beside you can tag along with the job as well" Natsu said while placing the job in his bag and then looked up to see that Happy and Sad was heading our way, I signed and said "Listen Natsu, you need to think about the job your taking, it not a wise choice to do beside that job is all ready taken" "What do you mean?" Natsu said as he looked towards me and then sat down on a step nearby with Happy and Sad standing next to him and turned away and said "Because that job, is what I'm doing. So I don't know why it's back up on the board, so I'm going to talk to the master tag along if you want but you're not going to like what you're going to hear" Sad hopped on to my shoulder and we headed towards the guild hall with Natsu and Happy following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Drake's team

Normal pov:

Drake and Sad entered the guild hall again with Natsu and Happy following close behind, Drake tried to spot the guilds master but couldn't see him anywhere, so he went up to Mira-Jane and asked "Where's the Master?" "Oh he's at the back" Mira-Jane said pointing to the door at the back of the guild hall "Ok thanks Mira" so he opened the door and entered the room where he saw the master looking through some book.

Drake's pov:

"Yo Master, we need to talk" I said as I entered the room, he looked up at me and nodded his head then placed the book down that he was looking at before asking "What is it, Drake?" I held out the poster that Natsu had picked out and he took it from my hand and said "Yes you've done this mission, what about it?""Well it was on the notice SS class board again" I explained to him, the master looked at me and then looked towards Natsu "I came with Drake" Natsu said as he saw the master looking at him and then back to me "He took it from the board" I said looking away towards Natsu and then sat down, the master didn't look happy but kept his cool before saying "Drake you will have to take this job again and find the real source to it" "I all ready know the source, it's just that the source keeps moving locations and made it hard to locate him after awhile" I explained half of my findings, the master nodded his head and then realized Natsu was still in the room but before he could say anything I told him "I said he can listen, so he knows how hard this job is" the master looked between me and Natsu before signing and finally saying "Take Natsu and a group of people with you, if they refuse tell them I said they should join" I nodded my head and stood up, walked towards Natsu then out of the room with him following behind.

"So we're going on a job with you?" Natsu said sounding excited and basically jumping for joy as we walked out on to the street, I stopped half way down the street when I saw Erza buying some cake with Wendy and Carla "Yes, now wait here" I said walking towards the shop the girls were in, I walked into the shop as Erza had finished buying the last strawberry cake "Hey Erza, Wendy and Carla what's with all the cakes?" I asked and the noticed them hiding them behind their backs "Oh nothing" Wendy said side stepping away from me, I laughed silently at her performance and looked towards Erza who was still standing there, "so what brings you here, Drake?" she asked while watching Wendy and Carla leave the shop "Just saw you three here and thought of dropping in to tell you that I'm going on a job by the end on the day" I said and the noticed her face drop and then she said "WHAT? No, you can't not yet" "Erza..." I said trying to explain a bit more "No, it'll have to wait till tomorrow there had been too many people who has put things together for you coming back, you can't leave now" she said placing the cake down and then walked to me grabbed my shirt and lift me up "Erza wait let me explain" I said looking down at her, she was quiet so I took that to try and explain the situation "I'm going on a job and taking a few people with me which is you, Wendy, Carla, Natsu, Happy, Lucy and Gray that have been chosen by the master" "Oh" was all she said as she placed me back to the floor and dusted me off, picked up her cake and walked out the door, I walked to the counter and paid for the cakes and said "Sorry for the trouble" to the owner and left after Erza to join Natsu and the rest.

We walked in silence to a small building of apartments, once we enter the build and then up to one of the apartment doors, everyone but me, Wendy and Carla entered the apartment and made themselves at home, I stood in the door way and looked around I noticed no one was around then asked "Who's home is this?" "It's mine" a voice said from behind me, I turned around and saw an upset Lucy standing there "Oh, hey nice place" I said stepping away from her, she stepped into her apartment past me, Wendy and Carla and shouted at the others about being in her room without knocking then turned to the three of us and said "Come on in" we nodded our heads and walked into her apartment, I sat down next to Natsu and hit him on the head, he was about to say something and then forgot what he was about to say when he saw Gray enter the room and then I said "Don't think about it" while holding him down, "Alright people let's get this party started" Lucy said after placing a few cups on the table then Erza stood up and everyone looked towards her, then she looked at me before saying "Drake is leaving again later today and the master want us lot to go with him" everyone looked towards me and I just nodded my head as in agreement to what Erza just said, they was all shocked and didn't say a word about it.

Lucy's pov:

'What?' was all that I could think of when Erza said that and then saw Drake nod his head in agreement, then I thought about what happened earlier that day with Natsu, I turned to look at Natsu and saw that Gray was already asking him about earlier as well.

Gray's pov:

"Natsu, is this about the mission you took earlier?" I asked looking at Natsu who was sat next to me, he just nodded his head and then said "Yeah and I was there when the master told him to go as well as take us" then I saw him smile at the thought of going on the mission with Drake, I shook my head looked over to see that Lucy was looking over to my direction, I understood what she was probably thinking so I just nodded my head towards her and she looked away with I knowing look on her face.

Lucy's pov:

I knew it was something to do with that mission, damn it Natsu why do you always get us in trouble but it can't be helped now, so I just stood up and said "Ok everyone since we are going on a mission later, I need to pack some things so could you nicely leave" Drake and Wendy seemed to understand for they stood up and left the room, Gray followed after them and then Erza while dragging Natsu along with her, once they had all left I sighed and locked my door, then decided to start packing some things.

Drake's pov:

When Lucy asked if people could leave, I understood why and left without a fuss, Wendy and Carla followed along with me and Sad decided to tag along this time instead of hanging around with Natsu and Happy, "So you're Sad?" Wendy asked as Sad came a sad on my shoulder, he nodded his head because he doesn't really talk that much to people unless it's me, Natsu or Happy, Wendy placed a smile on her face and told him that he looked cute, he got a little embarrassed by the comment and hid his face from her, I patted his head to ensure he was ok and looked towards Wendy again and then decided to allow her to hug him.

Sad soon fell asleep in her arms and she seemed to be struggling to hold him while grabbing a few things for the trip, so I took Sad out of her arms so that she could grab what she needed, I looked around to notice that Carla wasn't with us anymore "Where's Carla?" I asked looking back towards Wendy "She went to pack a few things for us" she said placing the objects in a bag and then looking towards me smiling "I see" I said looking around again and saw a clock close by and said "Its near time we need to leave for the mission" she nodded her head and we started walking towards the meeting place I told people before we departed to get ready.

Later at the meeting place, everyone was counted for we was about to head out when suddenly Gray was tackled to the ground by Juvia "Where are you going Gray-sama?" she said while looking down at him, he sat up while pushing her off him and said "I'm going on a job" "Oh and when will you be back" she asked looking up to him as he stood up "I don't know" was all he said as he turned around and helped her up and walked off, I just laughed at the scene and then went up to Juvia and said "Why not come along?" she looked towards me and looked confused at first then smiled at the idea of coming along to be with Gray she nodded her head and said to wait one minute, so me, Sad and the girls waited for her as the boys went on ahead of us and then waited for us to catch up.

Once Juvia had come back with her bag on things and we had catch up with the others, then after awhile of walking we decided to catch a train to the next town over, which meant that Natsu would have to put up with motion sickness for a bit as well as Wendy for some strange reason, the others came to the conclusion that it must be a dragon slayer thing, I just laughed at the scene before me and that when Natsu turned around and try to say "Then what about Drake?" then went back to feel sorry for himself, everyone turned to look at me and then to Natsu, then Lucy asked "What do you mean 'What about Drake'?" "He means why am I not motion sick, for I am actually a dragon slayer too but I mainly use fire magic skills" I said looking out of the window while trying not to laugh "Wait, What?" Gray asked in disbelief, then looking back and forth between me and Natsu."Don't worry about it Gray, I'm not like Natsu. He has his magic and I have mine" I said closing my eyes to try and have a nap before we get to the next town.

Lucy's pov:

Drake fell asleep after explaining that he was a dragon slayer as well but he liked to use fire magic instead, I just nodded my head and pulled out a book that I brought along the journey to read while we were on the train, Gray decided to go to sleep as well with Juvia sat next to him sowing something and Erza was looking over some documents that she was given by the master.

After about two hours on the train we had arrived at the town we wanted, so me and Erza woke everyone that fell asleep up, then Erza and Drake carried Natsu and Wendy off the train "So now where do we go?" I asked looking at the map of the area with Gray, Juvia and Drake "Well, we'll have to check ourselves in at a hotel because where we need to go is just on the boarder of this town and there are no hotels around there plus camping out side isn't that safe round here" Drake said looking at the map and then picking his bag up and Sad jumping onto his shoulder giving Drake a portable map to look at.

"Have you been here before Drake?" I asked while walking next to him, he didn't say anything but he nodded his head and carried on walking, it was wired he looked sad and yet so angry for some reason, I decided to stay near Drake and talk to him about the town and the surrounding area and he gladly answered me, Sad on the other hand decided that he wanted to stay with Wendy and Carla for a bit while me and Drake spoke.

Drake's pov:

It has been twenty minutes, since we had left the train station and we had found a hotel to stay for a couple of nights, "Right, we need to collect a few things before we leave again" Erza said while slinging her arms around Lucy and Natsu and dragged them off with Happy following them behind, I looked over to the other and decided that three of us should stop in the hotel and the other three go out and collect supplies as well, then teams was decided by pulling strings and the teams ended up being Wendy with Sad and Juvia, then me, Gray and Carla.

Juvia wasn't happy with staying in the hotel without Gray but I managed to convince her to stay eventually, so me, Gray and Carla were collecting supplies when suddenly we heard some people talking "Is that the guy that attacked the baker the other day" a man said with his back turned from us "Yeah, his name is Gray Fullbuster, the ice wizard from FairyTail" then woman said who also had their backs from us, I looked at Gray and asked "Is this the first time being here Gray?" "Yeah it is" he said looking from me to the people then back to me, I nodded my head and asked Carla and Gray to head back to the hotel and wait for me there and they did, once Gray was out of sight the villagers seemed to relaxed, so I decided now was the best time to ask them "Excuse me, could I ask you something?" I asked as I pulled up a chair near them, they turned to face me and the man said "Yes what is it boy?" "The person you was talking about, it wasn't my friend that attacked the baker the other week, for this is his first time being in this village" I explained to them that it could not of been Gray, they all looked at me shocked and then the woman spoke this time "So if it wasn't him, then who attack the baker" I shook my head and then looked away from them and said "It was a clone"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Axes appears and the game begins

Recap:

"So if it wasn't him, then who attack the baker" I shook my head and then looked away from them and said "It was a clone"

End of recap:

Drake's pov:

After talking to the village's, I went back to the hotel with a few supplies and was met with the all team "That was fast collecting" I said while shutting the door, "Yeah it was, after most of the village's wouldn't give us anything" Natsu said looking at the little supply we have, "Let me guess someone that looked like someone in the team had scared them before we arrived here" I asked looking at Natsu, he just nodded his head at me and then I looked at Erza for more detail "It was me" was all she said, I shook my head at her and said "It wasn't you and it wasn't Gray either" "What do you mean 'it wasn't Gray'?" Lucy asked from standing next to me "Well the villager's were being secretive around us to, me, Carla and Gray but mainly around Gray" I said looking over to her and then to the group "So Erza and Gray have copy cats following them" Natsu said now sitting on the ground while thinking "I wouldn't say following them, if they was here before us, Natsu" Happy said standing next to him "Whatever, they are still copycats?" Natsu said still trying to think "Copycats would only do a mess up job of a movement the original would do, this was more detailed" Lucy said while looking towards Natsu.

"She's right, they are not copycats, they are clones" I said looking at the whole group again and then to the floor when they all said "What?" "Clones but how?" Natsu asked now standing up in front of me, "This is a mission that I've been doing all my life, to find the so call clones and then find the person who created them then bring him down" I said looking back up to look at Natsu "That still doesn't answer my question Drake" Natsu said still looking at me, I turn my head away from him and notice a shadow figure through the window on a nearby building "Shit" I said and then ran out then hearing Sad flying after me.

Natsu's pov:

After Drake explain half the reason why the villagers was acting wired around us, he ran out of the room after saying "Shit" we all looked at each other and then we all ran after Drake, but by the time we had reached the entrance Drake and Sad was nowhere to be seen, so we decided to split up into two teams, me, Happy, Carla and Wendy was a team and we took to the air to search and Erza, Gray, Lucy and Juvia took the ground to look, as me and my team took to the sky, me and Wendy thought it would be best the split up again to cover more ground in our search so we did.

As me and Happy was flying around to spot Drake, we ended up spotting Sad flying around one "HEY SAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I shouted, he seemed to hear me as he stopped flying round and was facing towards me and Happy, when we got clear Sad said "It's Drake, he's stuck in a cage down there and I can't left" "No worries Sad, I'll get him out, Happy drop me down there" I said looking from Sad and down to the cage on the floor "Yes sir" Happy said then letting me go, I landed on the floor and waved to the two cat's they nodded their head and flew off to find the others.

Drake's pov:

I was trapped in a cage, that I could lift on my own, Sad tried to help the best he could but it still wasn't enough so he went to find help, I sat on the ground thinking of ways to get out and find the figure that I was chasing when I heard someone hit the ground, I looked over and saw Natsu standing there, "Natsu?" I said walking towards the bars "Yeah" Natsu said walking towards me, "Great help me out here" I said grabbing hold of the bottom, he did the same and we tried lifting the cage up but it didn't move an inch "What's this cage made of?" Natsu asked trying again in lifting it "Have no idea" I said letting go and then sitting down.

Natsu let the cage go and stood then thinking on what to do, so I thought instead he asked "Why did you ran out of the room, Drake?" I looked at him and then looked around before saying "I thought I saw something watching us, so I chased it and it lead me here" "Right, well now can you answer my question from earlier" Natsu asked again while still standing there "And that would be?" I asked forgetting what the question was that he asked me earlier "About the clones. How is it possible to make then?" he said looking towards me, I opened my mouth to say something when suddenly someone spoke before me "By magic" it was a man's voice we both turned our heads and saw a man wearing a cape and a tall hat as well as holding a short stick.

I couldn't fully see the person at first by face but when he started to move forward the light started to show what the man looked like and I just stood there I total shock it was the very man I had been seeking in my missions his name was "Axes."

Natsu's pov:

I was watching the man that suddenly appeared walk towards me and Drake, then I heard Drake say "Axes" I turned to Drake and saw that he was in total shock of seeing this person so I kept my guard up and turned to person now standing a few feet away from us, then I asked "Who are you?" this Axes person looked towards me and then started laughing while saying "Have you really forgotten about me Natsu, but then again it has been a long time" I just watched him and then looked towards Drake when I saw him looking towards Drake with a wired grin on his face, then a scent picked up and I rushed over to the front of the cage and grabbed the person's arm and pushed him away from Drake, then something weird happened, I felt a bit dizzy "Natsu, get a hold of yourself" I heard Drake say before I fell slightly backwards onto the cage "Oh dear, having a little flash back there, Natsu?" the person said laughing and then it fit me a little bit of my past flashed into my mind it was him the person in front of me "Axes, the traitor of the guild" I said standing back up this time with more focus on what's going on, "You still calling me that, shame really. We use to be good friends us two" Axes said stepping back and then bowed before saying "But now the people I want are here, with a few extras why don't we play a game" I stayed silent and close to the cage then asked "What do you mean, people that you want? And what game?" "Natsu, don't let him get to you" Drake said standing behind me in the cage, I looked back towards him and then turned back to hear Axes laughing again, but he didn't say anything but I tapped his stick on the ground and the cage with Drake in lifted up into the sky "DRAKE, where you taking him?" I asked after shouting towards Drake who was being carried away.

"It's part of the game" Axes said and then disappeared into thin air, I looked around the area and couldn't spot him anywhere, then I heard "NATSU" I turned my head towards the sound and saw that it was Lucy, Erza, Happy and Sad coming towards me, when they stood in front of me I saw Sad looking around and then asked "Where's Drake?" "Axes, he's back and he took Drake, he thinks we are playing a game" I said looking away from him "Who's Axes?" Lucy asked making me look up to notice everyone's expression at the sound of his name "No one" Erza said looking away and then to me and asked "Why did he take Drake? Was it because he is a strong fighter?" "Don't know all he said was that it was a part of the game, whatever the game is?" I said looking around for some clue which is very annoying to look for, all I want to do is find Drake and get him out of the cage but knowing Axes he has something hidden up his sleeves since he knows what I am like.

Drake's pov:

When I was lifted up into the air, I was knocked out but when I came to I found myself tired up to a machine I started to slightly panic but the stopped when I heard a nearby door open and heard someone walk in, I watched the figure walk in front of me then he stopped and said "Come home Natsu" "My name is Drake not Natsu" I said looking at the man, the man laughed and then walked over to a control panel before pressing a button that sent shocks of electricity through the machine, I gritted my teeth together as I felt the pain through my body then I heard the person say "You are Natsu, a clone of him and you must destroy him" then I blackout again after hearing him walk away and the last thing I remembered was saying "I will not destroy Natsu"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Erza vs Erza & Lucy's clone appears

Natsu's pov:

We was all running through the village looking everywhere for Drake, but no luck so we all ended up searching around the village but in groups again, group one was Gray, Wendy, Carla and Juvia they was looking around the field areas and group two was me, Happy, Sad, Erza, Lucy and we was looking in the forest area, as we looked around I could hear Sad worrying and felt him cling to me, he was shaking "Sad, what's wrong?" I asked looking down at him but before he could say anything a bolt of lighting shot down behind me but in front of Erza and the others, I turned around and through the dust as it cleared I saw a figure, a figure I didn't want to see nor did I want to see two of them staring at each other and before anyone could say a word about it they was locked into battle "Why do I have the sense of daja vu right now?" I asked mainly to myself.

"Because its happened before remember when we all was at Edolas both Erza's were fighting then" Happy informed me, I thought about it and then cringed at the thought, "So what are we going to do?" I heard Lucy ask I looked to her and she pointed to the entrance it had been blocked off "We'll just have to take to the air" I said looking around for another way "How?" Lucy asked confused "Easy we have Sad with us and Happy" I said holding up Sad and then pointing to Happy.

So Lucy went with Happy and I had Sad, we took to the sky as planned but then I felt someone following us so when I turned to look I saw it was Erza's look alike she was ready to fire another lighting bolt at us when Erza stepped in and stopped the attack "ERZA!" Lucy shouted as her and Happy was slightly in front of us "I'm fine just go on ahead, I'll catch up once I'm done here" Erza answered back before attacking again, I nodded my head and we flow off leaving everything to Erza.

Erza's pov:

As the others flow off as I told them to, I could concentrate at the task at hand and that was to beat this fake me and then go help save Drake although I know Natsu can held that all by himself, "Well now it's just us, so let me take this time and ask, why are you doing this?" I said as I looked towards this clone of me "I'm following my masters orders and that's it" the clone replied back, I just shook my head and asked "Don't you have your own will in doing things" "No, masters word is law, those who don't listen to masters orders must be punished, like big brother" the clone responded while lifting her blade to me "Big brother?" I said to myself because before I could ask anything else she attacked me and I just manage to block it, 'I guess talking is over then' I thought to myself.

Gray's pov:

We was looking around the field area of the village, when we heard a massive explosion coming from the forest area where Natsu and his group was looking then we saw to figures flying away my guess it was Natsu and Sad while the other one being Lucy with Happy and the explosion was Erza "Erza must be engaged in a fight" I said looking over at my group, they nodded their heads, so we carried on looking but away from the fight.

Drake's pov:

I woke up and found myself in a room, I was laying on a bed but I noticed that I was chained to it, I tried to use my powers but it was no use so I just sat there trying to think of away to get out of this mess when suddenly the door opens to a girl standing there with a tray she looked just like Lucy "No not her too" I said mainly to myself, she walked towards me and placed the tray next to me and then said "The master's game has begun and Erza is fighting her clone" "Crap" I said looking towards the window that was at the opposite side of the room.

"The master has asked me to keep an eye on you" she said as she sat down on the floor, I didn't say anything so she carried on saying "Master told us that you and Happy..." "His name is Sad" I said cutting her off from talking, she just stared at me and than she carried on "Why did you change your name?" "Because killing the person your DNA is from doesn't seem right to me and besides when Natsu found me you know what he called me" I said looking towards her, she shook her head then I said "Brother, he called me his brother because we looked the same let alone have the same power and the way we act."

"So your saying that the fact, that your look alike excepted you as a family member" She asked in conferment "Yes, but the thing is. Natsu already has a brother maybe not a twin but an older brother but Natsu doesn't know that" I answered looking down at the floor "Do you think we all can be excepted like that" she asked which got me by surprised "Yes, I main the guild they are from will, why do you ask?" I asked looking towards her as she stood up and smiled at me then was about to say something when someone shouted "Lucy!"

We looked at the door and saw no one there, we looked back at each other and she bowed her head

at me before leaving the room, I looked away towards the window then sighed before trying to break the chains but there was no use so I decided to go back to sleep until I had more strength to break free and find away to stop this madness.

Natsu's pov:

I was flying across the forest area, when I came across some cliffs and spotted a cave so I signalled to Happy and Lucy towards the cave and they nodded their heads in agreement and so we landed, then me, Sad and Happy started to head into the cave as Lucy signalled the others that we had found something beyond the froest that could possibly lead us to Drake.


End file.
